Registering Torque
Is there a race here? Who knows. But honestly, there is a Motormaster here, and he has rounded up a group of mechs and femmes. As they come through his checkpoint at Perihex, he checks to see if they are one of the Autobots, and if so, that they have registered with the accords of the Autobot Registration Act. So far, there have been no hits, but he's having a grand old time pushing them around as they come through. Noone said he had to be nice, after all. Of course Torque had to come see the races today, of all days. She missed the old days of helping out in the repair pits of Ibex and tending to crashed racers, so it was innevitable that she'd come here. But now.. now she's starting to wonder if this was a good idea. Because seeing Motormaster's checkpoint doesn't look very inviting.. And so, standing in line with the rest, Torque does what she can to look as unnoticeable as possible. Yes, she still has her Autobot badge showing, but she hasn't registered yet and likely never will if it can be helped. "Go on, get, scraplet!" Motormaster's booming voice comes across as he sends another mech through the line, and of course, he can't help but to see the Autobadge on Torque as she comes up. Along with the rest of her. "Ugh, suddenly stinks of righteous indignation and overworn interface panels." the mech announces with a self-amused chortle as he waves his hand in front of his face and scans Torque. "Huh. You ain't in the database. You ain't registered yet?" Torque pretty much hates Motormaster instantly. Then again, she already did the moment she saw his ugly mug. That little comment earns him a hard grimace and the talk of registration gets a scoff. "Yeah, and I'm not gonna. Megatron and his rules can go frag off, and so can you, scrapheap." Amber optics narrow as she stand defiantly before him, unafraid despite the size difference. "Hey, I recognize ya. Yer one of those femmes that used to come down to the Pits and try to strut yer scrap." Motormaster snorts. "Twerk or Forque or some scrap like that." he snorts. "Not that it matters. You ain't registered and you're wearing that badge?" the large mech scrak his knuckles. "You either remove that badge or I register you. Your choice." Hey at least he gave the option, right? The purple optics of Motormaster narrow but brighten in the delight of a challenge. Or just a way to pass the afternoon. "It's /Torque/." The femme corrects pointedly and crosses her arms, staring up at him. "And I think I'll take the third option, which is us going about or business and forgetting this. I'm not joinin' any list, and I'd like to just see you try." "Done." Motormaster says with a grin, and just like that, he reaches out to grab the femme's arm and fling her off the side of the roadway into the more rundown section below. After all, if he's going to be handling a registration, it's going to be done in private. -Combat- You hit Torque with your first strike! Torque expects Motormaster to punch her or something, since he's the sort, not grab her. So it catches her somewhat off guard to have his large hand snatch her up by the arm an throw her with ease deeper into the city below the road. With a yelp she's tossed and falls hard onto the pavement below, ending up laying there a moment partly in some grease slick of a puddle. But she eventually gets her bearings and pushes herself back to her feet with a grunt. She was afraid this was going to happen, but what else do you expect when you mouth off to one of Megatron's followers who's probably got more lead in his head than brains. He's likely to follow soon after, and when he does Torque is ready for him, roaring as she rushes him and aims one of her signature, full powered punches directly into his midsection. -Combat- Torque hits Motormaster with a melee attack! Leaping off the edge of the road, Motormaster collides with the ground down below, making a nice impact crater. "I'm glad you resisted. Too many of you are just willing to roll over and let yourselves be culled. I like a fight. I LOVE A FIGHT!" the large mech roars. "When they registered me, it was by force and I LOVED IT SO MUCH I DID IT TWICE." he laughs hard as the femme gets up and rushes at him. She slams fully into his midsection, and Motormaster oofs, the enhanced armor of his outlier abilities taking most of the impact and dispersing it around his frame. "Good. GOOD. FIGHT." he taunts her. "Show me that you are worthy of registration!" Bringing both of his hands over his head, he keeps them fully apart. "FEEL THE POWER OF THE DECEPTICONS, AND COWER IN FEAR, AUTOBOT!" he roars as he drives them down towards Torque's shoulders, looking to bring them down with enough force to dislocate them from their sockets and drive her down to her knees. -Combat- You hit Torque with your melee attack! Not many mechs that Torque has fought could stand up to her punches, even with tough armor, but Motormaster hardly flinches. This.. is going to be a problem. She looks both startled and confused at this revelation and bristles at his raised arms. Instinctively she raises her own to block, though it doesn't end up fully in her favor. The force of his blow indeed knocks her down to a knee, but only ends up dislocation on arm while the other survives with an almost crippling dent. It isn't a full sever, but the feeling of her shoulder popping from the socket is excruciating and forces a pained wail that she bites muffles with a bite to her lip. Gripping the limp, Torque stumbles back to get out of his reach and vents hard as she steadies herself. A medic always knows how to fix themselves, and a dislocated shoulder is no different, so she does what she does best and repairs it with a painful twist and push back into the socket. "Ngh.. I didn't cower to Megatron and I won't cower to you, fragger!" She spits and flexes her hand, feeling that it's not as responsive as before. This is why Motormaster wasn't let into the pits. The enhanced armor was cheating in a way. But it's also a good secret to hide from prying Autobot optics. But now the cat is out of the bag, sort to speak. Torque spits on the mech, and Motormaster wipes it away with a finger before licking it. "Tastes like loser." he says with a darkening chuckle. As she stumbles backwards, Motormaster advances and leaps forward. Slamming into the ground before her, he drives a fist towards her midsection, to crumple the armor and bend her in two. "Noone said you could leave yet, Precious. We still have your registration and Autobadge fitting to do." With a roar, as he steps into his fist, he tries to use the continued momentum to slam the femme into the ground and pin her there. -Combat- You miss Torque with your melee attack! A loud and unmuffled engine roars from the road deck overhead as a beastformer leaps off it and breathes a line of fire between the pair. Overclock protoforms as she falls and lands nearby with her claws out and her optics hanging on Motormaster as much as Torque. Trailing close behind, two muscle car alt-modes drop in on either side as twin Vehicons join her. "How did I know I'd find you beating someone to scrap?" She asks rhetorically. Torque gets a bit of a shudder down her spine at the creepy and gross way he tastes her spit, rather put off by it, but this is no time to get distracted. Able to see him coming now, Torque dodges his heavy fist by bending backwards, following his downward fall as if to get herself pinned. But with him on top she has more of an advantage than he's likely to realize at first. Legs are drawn back and cocked the moment the mech gets atop her, allowing the femme to brace herself against the ground and grunt with effort as feet are shoved right into his torso and attempt to kick him up and over into the wall ahead of them. ..And yes, she definitely hears Overclock's voice, but she's a bit busy being stuck under a mech twice her size to respond. -Combat- Torque hits Motormaster with a melee attack! Struck by the pair of legs as he came rushing in, Torque is able to use her leverage to send Motormaster sprawling into the wall. While it collapses around him, there's only a few astroseconds of peace before the Motormaster rises again, dust and debris raining off of him as he gets back to his feet. "That's more LIKE IT. I hope you enjoyed the last time you'll get to use those for a while!" he laughs as he starts forwards -- and that's when Overclock decides to interfer with her meddlesome flames. As she speaks, Motormaster doesn't even register her for the moment, just the flames. And then finally, he spares a glance at her. And her companions. "Go away bug, this is business. You can go sell your moral quandries elsewhere or you can end up like any other bug - a splatter on my windshield." Motormaster responds as he steps through the fire, the flames licking off of his armor momentarily before the shields kick it to wash them away. "And take your Scrap-Heap and Scrap-Pile with you when you go." And up again goes Motormaster, flames still licking off of him as he leaps high and attempts to /land/ right on top of Torque's legs with his full weight before she has a chance to get up fully again. -Combat- You hit Torque with your melee attack! "Not when you're beating on another mech I won't. What the scrap kind of business are you conducting?" Overclock growls as she dives onto Motormaster and with help from the Vehicons tries to lift the Stunticon commander off of Torque. The femme's engine rumbles loudly as she pulls. -Combat- Overclock hits Motormaster with a melee attack! -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Motormaster says, "WHAT THE FRAK IS YOUR GLITCH? SHE AIN'T REGISTERING, AND I'M FIXING THAT." Torque savors those few seconds as it allows her to finally get a scope of just what's going on now that she sees a line of fire directly beside her and a new Decepticon joining in with two lackies. Great, just great. That's all she needs is three more of them ganging up on her. And that's when Motormaster rises from the rubble and walks through the flames like they're nothing, Torque scrambling to try and rise to her feet when she sees him booking it for her. Frag frag fra-- "Aaaggh!" The femme screams out at the pain that shoots up from her legs and spreads throughout her body, her fingers scraping at the ground while wretching beneath him. Sure, her arms could more or less handle a punch, but her legs are promptly crushed beneath the weight of his entire bulk with a sickening crunch. Even as Overclock rushes in to try and shove him off of her, energon is already leaking out in a growing puddle from severed fuel lines and fluid springs from her optics and streaks down her face, unsure if she can endure this pain for long. -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Overclock growls. "Yes, and I'm sure beating her into scrap will fix that. What does 'necessary force' mean to you?" Motormaster smiles. "Now, to finish your registration, Autobot.." he starts to say, that is before Overclock leaps on his back, increasing the pressure on poor Torque and her two croonies join in. "WHAT THE FRAK IS YOUR GLITCH?" he roars as he rises up slightly and slams both of his arms together, looking to crush the two Vehicons into each other. "BACK OFF OR YOUR NEXT!!" he roars at Overclock, broadsword summoned from pocket-space to be pointed directly at Torque's head. "You're so interested in her living, Overdunce. BACK THE FRAK OFF, RIGHT NOW. OR SHE'S LOBOTIMIZED. FOR GOOD." -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Motormaster says, "SHE'S ALIVE. UNLESS YOU DON'T GET OFF ME, AND THEN I WILL KILL HER. YOU CHOOSE." -- Radio: D-Con-Mission -- Megatron says, "Ah, an Autobot not willing to comply as peacefully as we Deceptions have. How ~unexpected~." -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Motormaster says, "OVERDUNCE IS ASSISTING HER." -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Motormaster says, "PERMISSION TO DETROY HER?" -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Megatron says, "I am not deaf. I am unfamiliar with Overdunce. I would rather cat this sensitive time that no Autobot be killed." -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Motormaster says, "Can I kill Overclock then at least? And her two pet Vehicons?" -- Radio: D-Con-Mission -- Megatron says, "at*, not cat" -- Radio: D-Con-Mission -- Megatron says, "..." -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Overclock says, "Assist nothing. Do you want to give the Autobots more slag to sling at us? They don't need moral high ground." -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Motormaster says, "You heard him, Overclock. Stand the frak down so I don't kill her." -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Motormaster says, "This Autobot has to be registered by force, and Overclock is DENYING ME THE DUTY." -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Overclock says, "Swing that sword and my venom's going straight into the fuel lines in your neck. Excessive force helps *them*, not us!" -- Radio: D-Con-Mission -- Megatron says, "That is disappointing. One moment and the Vehicons in question shall return to me. It is in their base code to answer my command above any other" -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Motormaster says, "/Excellent/." -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Motormaster says, "You ain't got any type of command, Overclock. GET LOST." -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Overclock growls. "I'm standing down sir, provided Motormaster doesn't do anything to endanger us..." -- Radio: D-Con-Mission -- Megatron says, "I will not tolerate senseless damage of one another. Any Deception striking another; I shall deal with personally." Motormaster keeps the blade just under Torque's head. "You heard Megatron, Overclock. GO AWAY." he says with a roar. -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Motormaster says, "I'd rather deal with her myself once I'm done with this Autobot, if you do not mind, Lord Megatron?" -- Radio: D-Con-Mission -- Megatron says, "If Motormaster's style is too aggressive then I shall discuss it with Barricade and see how he would wish to proceed. Law enforcement is his area of expertise." Overclock's frame creaks and roars with an outpouring of power as she pulls back on the large mech and digs her claws into the ground. The femme's frame packs a surprising amount of force into it but the weighty Stunticon's packs more. Caught in his grip, the two Vehicons she brought with her careen into one another and crumple in a sickening mess of distorting panels and struts that form a matching pile. The Insecticon growls as her optics hover on Motormaster's sword. Slowly, defiantly, she weakens her grip and lets her fellow Decepticon go, but her tail stays poised within striking range. "I'm going nowhere if you don't let up on her... but I'll let you proceed," she all-but spits. "You're only *registering* her, correct?" Once released from the Insecticon's grip, Motormaster snorts. "Just as they registered me." he says with a sickening smile just before he digs his fingers underneath the chestplate of Torque and forces it open to expose her spark. "This ain't gonna hurt.. much." he says as he looks down at the medical femme. "I'm sure that someone told you what's coming next, right?" -- Radio: D-Con-Mission -- Megatron says, "They will resist - he did they resist on our behalf when they made us register? Your frustration is shared Motormater, but be conscious of what you do before an audience." -- Radio: D-Con-Mission -- Megatron says, "Be mindful of how important it is that the populace are willing to hear our message as equally as eager as you are to ensure our equality." Once released from the Insecticon's grip, Motormaster snorts. "Just as they registered me." he says with a sickening smile just before he digs his fingers underneath the chestplate of Torque and forces it open to expose her spark. "This ain't gonna hurt.. much." he says as he looks down at the medical femme. "I'm sure that someone told you what's coming next, right?" -- Radio: D-Con-Mission -- Megatron says, "has also sent the summons to OCs Vehicons." -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Overclock says, "Vehicons offline - sir. Remind me to ask you about that "demolition deathrace" too, Motormaster." -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Motormaster says, "That's personal time. Frak off." -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Overclock says, "Personal time with the Decepticon badge on still reflects on us. The Autobots won't make a distinction any more than we did when they took their down-time to administer beatings." -- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Motormaster says, "Can't hear you. BUSY OPERATING HERE." Torque does her best to tough this out. She doesn't dare openly weep, not wanting to give Motormaster the satisfaction. So all she can do is clench her teeth and shakily vent to keep sobbing at bay, though there's nothing she can do about the tears. She would have loved for Overclock to succeed, but some unhead conversation as well as a blade pointing directly at Torque's head make the Insecticon back down. All she can offer the other femme is a somewhat appreciative look, thankful that she tried. Unfortunately it wasn't enough and Motormaster gets it way, Torque whimpering loudly at his movement before a scream scream wrenches form her lips and back arches up with the sound of tearing metal. Armor rips open with enough force and hiding away just below is her spark, its warm, brilliant, blue glow laid bare. And yes.. Oh yes she knows what's going to happen next. It scares her to death, but she knows she can't stop it now, so all she can do is defy him to the end. "Frag you, you /bastard/.." She hisses weakly past clenched teeth and glares daggers at him with bright optics. As Motormaster sets to work, Overclock watches from behind, her expression unreadable through her facemask. Crouching down, she drags the crumpled Vehicons off to one side to put herself between what's left of them and the Stunticon commander. With the chestplate removed, Motormaster takes out a small blade. "Frag me? Not even with Blast Off's scraplet-encrusted interface cable." the mech responds as he cuts out a small piece of her spark casing, casting his fingers through the blue light. "Oh, that feels good, don't it?" Taking out the casing piece, he places it on the end of the blade and starts to carve a rough Autobot symbol into Torque's abdomen. He bites on the side of his tongue as he works. "You know, they made me do this twice. How great was that, right?" he asks as he works. And out comes the blade. Torque may defy him, but she's still scared and immediately tries to wrench away from him, pain be damned. "Ngh! Don't!" But she can't stop him and he delves into her most sacred space, setting the blade to her and cutting off a sliver of her casing. It's like torture and her reaction reflects it with fingers scratch at the ground and his arm as well as body twisting and writhing as she wails. And even when he's done with that it's far from over. He takes to her midsection next and crudely scores into her, finally making her break down in a sob that she desperately tries to hold back. She may hold another Autobot symbol now, but this one runs violet instead of red while he cuts into her. Overclock continues to watch, a silent observer in the background except for the idling of her engine. She remains still and unmoving through the medic's pain and now is just waiting for Motormaster to finish his attempt at art. Art class is done, and Motormaster sits up to observe his work. "Not bad." he says as he takes the spark casing piece and places it against a data pad to register the femme. And then he pops that intimate piece of the femme into his mouth and swallows it. "Yum." he says as he rises off of her. "Hope it was as good for you as it was for me." he comments as he shakes off some dust and bug touches. "You can take her back to the Bots. Or eat her. I don't give a damn either way, Overclock." he comments before he protoforms to drive off. -- Radio: A-Globalband -- Motormaster brings back Dr MechHead, "Make sure you register, Autobots. We'd hate for you to have to do it the hard way~" Relief washes over Torque when the registering process finally ends, leaving her broken and branded. With dim, tired optics she watches him put her into the database before... Dear Primus, did he just eat her spark casing?! Torque is left utterly stunned and disgusted. She's even about to voice said disgust and hatred, but Motormaster's rise off of her releases the pressure on several pinched fuel lines. All the medic can offer is a weakened, fading wheeze as her world begins to spin from the heavy loss of energon that bleeds from her. Darkness creeps fast around her vision until finally her optics fade to nothing and she falls unconcious.